


The story of Charles and Erik untold

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sacrifice, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No metal-bending. No mind-reading. Just love.





	The story of Charles and Erik untold

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Once upon a time, there were two souls made of the same stuff. And when they met in the flesh, it brought great joy to them.

When they could not see each other or speak to each other, they yearned to be reunited. When they were together, a great wave of relief washed over them, and in its wake there followed a deep sense of satisfaction, growing from somewhere deep inside.

And the expectations, the dreams, the future! It was so much brighter than anything they had ever seen.

But there was a catch. One of them believed in the goodness of people’s hearts. The other believed in their inherent wickedness. And the same force that had once drawn them together, now pushed them apart.

They fought against this with all their might. The walls grew high to separate them, and every stone was pulled down only with the greatest effort.

Eventually, nothing remained but the choice – to go or to stay. The former would be easy, no struggle involved. The latter – would require the ultimate sacrifice.

As in the game of chess, so in life – someone had to make the first move.

* * *

“You make yourself vulnerable – available to me – in this way?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why-”

“I could hurt you. I know how to hurt you.”

“I know you do. But you won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t know.”

“But?”

“I trust you, Erik.”


End file.
